The choice I dont have
by I vote for crowley
Summary: On your sixteenth birthday, your parents or friends give you an empty page and what we call 'the soul paints', they command you to draw.  You don't get a choice.  That name is your soul mate.  klaine soulmates- *changed to hurt/comfort!*
1. Chapter 1

On your sixteenth birthday, your parents or friends give you an empty page and what we call 'the soul paints', they command you to draw.

You don't get a choice.

Even if you don't want too, your hand find its way to the paint, you start drawing, for some, it takes minutes, for some- hours, it doesn't matter, because in the end everyone finishes and look at the beautiful name they just drew*.

That name is your soul mate.

I never wanted to draw, I had a girlfriend who I was in love with, or so I thought, when I look back, Quinn and I really didn't know what love is.

It was drawn in beautiful colors of green- like a forest, blue like the ocean and purple like a dawn, it was so beautiful I couldn't even believe I'm the one who painted this, I was never very talented with drawing, it was so beautiful I almost forgot the name wasn't Quinn.

Almost.

But the name wasn't Quinn Fabray.

It wasn't even a girl's name.

The name was Kurt Hummel.

I stared at the name horror-struck, I wasn't gay, there has to be some mistake.

I'm not gay.

I'm not…

Oh dear god, I'm gay.

My parents came excitedly to look at the paper I drew, my father saw it first, he started choking and I woke up from my world looking at them with tear-filed eyes and my father had some kind of dangerous fire in his eyes I have never seen before.

My mom looked at it once and fainted.

**A/N:** **hey there, sorry for being short- itll be longer next time!**

**Just remembered while writing this, my friend wrote once a fic where Blaine dated Quinn before figuring out he was gay, its called the boy from my bed- its hilarious- you should defiantly check it out!**

**I hope you enjoyed- but if you did- let me know! Review!**

***if you wondered whats a name drawing- I have an example in my profile- I just don't know the real name of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't do this!" I heard my mom say, she was sobbing and holding my father, I stood and I realized I have tears in my eyes.

"I will not have a… a thing like him in my house" my father said in disgust.

"He is your son!" my mother cried.

"I don't have a son, I only have two daughters" my father said coldly.

"But where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe go stay at your girlfriend's house!" he shut the door and stood there for a while, waiting for someone to open the door, even though I knew better than this, my sisters were at Crawford academy, and my mother will not disobey my father.

After about half an hour I started walking towards my car, I knew I have the rest of the year at Dalton, because my father always paid in advance, but it was already May and I had nowhere else to stay.

So I just drove, not even noticing I was going to Quinn's house until I parked in the parking lot, it was night, and it was raining so I decided to do the worst thing I could ever do morally, because I had no other choice.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it, I saw Quinn opening the door for me, she looked at me and she saw the tears I didn't even knew I had running down my face.

"Blaine" she didn't hug me or kiss me like she used to once, i don't know why, but at the moment I was thankful.

"My father kicked me out" I said lamely, but she immediately let me in, i was soaked wet, but I didn't even notice, I saw fear in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, we were still standing in the entrance, even though at least now I was inside.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Today is your sixteenth birthday" she said, and I scanned her house trying to avoid her piercing eyes, her house was beautiful as always, I knew just behind that shut door is probably her mother, cooking with earphones and behind this door is her father, watching football, and up those white stairs there is her room, where we shared so many kisses that went to waste, because now I didn't believe in this soul mate thing before, but drawing opened my eyes, now I know Quinn is not right for me.

"It is" I say quietly, trying to avoid her piercing eyes.

"We aren't soul mates are we?" she says quietly, I shut my eyes and curse myself for what I'm about to say, I pull my best fake smile and look her straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are!" I lie and I look at her as her face twist in a smile but her eyes says fear.

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful! You are welcome to stay here as long as you want" she says and kisses me, I can still feel the passion in the kiss, but I don't mistake it for love this time.

"Oh, Blaine! I wasn't expecting you here! You are soaking wet!" her mother says and we are quickly parting, Quinn looks at her mother.

"Mother, today was Blaine's sixteenth birthday" Quinn smiles at her.

"Oh! Do you need some soul paints? We have Quinn's…" she starts saying.

"He already drew mom" Quinn says and smiles at her, all hint to the fear was gone, but I felt sick as I was trying my hardest to smile.

"Ohh! You are going to be my son in law! Ohh, we always knew it will be you Blaine, I'm so happy…" she started chirping about our wedding and how easy it will be to find me a tux, because of my hazel eyes.

"Mom, Blaine's dad kicked him out, he doesn't know why" Quinn says and I hold her close.

"Well, you can stay with us for as long as you want" she said and then remembered I was wet, she started treating me and I felt terrible.

This people were so kind, so believing, and I lied to them.

I knew this isn't a solution for long terms, because Quinn's birthday will be in the first day of the summer vacation, and then she will find out that I'm not her soul mate and she will freak.

I just have to find Kurt Hummel first.

I excused myself from dinner, I said I was tired, I blessed everyone good night, but I didn't wait to hear them saying it back, I just left for my room.

I turned my iPod on, it played 'such a lonely day' by 'system of the down'.

What an appropriate song for this day.

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_and it's mine__  
><em>_the most loneliest day in my life___

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_should be banned__  
><em>_It's a day that I can't stand_

I started singing with it, softly, so no one will hear.

_The most loneliest day of my life__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life_

I felt the tears coming up my throat, and I gave up on choking them down, I let them stream on my face.

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_shouldn't exist__  
><em>_It's a day that I'll never miss___

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_And it's mine__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life_

I was singing louder, but not loud enough for the people downstairs to hear me, I poured my entire heart to this song, how my father kicked me out, how I lied to Quinn, which is probably the sweetest girl I've ever met except my little sister Melody, how my mother didn't stop my dad.

_And if you go,__  
><em>_I wanna go with you__  
><em>_And if you die,__  
><em>_I wanna die with you__  
><em>_Take your hand and walk away_

But most of all, I was crying about how I understand now, how empty I was all this time, I know now that a part of me is missing, I can feel its absence now, and I know the only one that can fill it is Kurt Hummel.

_The most loneliest day of my life__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life__  
><em>_The most loneliest day of my life_

It's ironic really, that the one day I was supposed to find my other half, was the day I lost everything I have.

My family, my girlfriend, my home… I lost everything in me to the haunting darkness.

_Such a lonely day__  
><em>_And it's mine__  
><em>_It's a day that I am glad I survived._

I whispered the last verse, wiped my tears and decided this day was to long already, I went to sleep with a sigh, never noticing Quinn who watched me the whole time from the hallway.

**A/N: hey there again!**

**I saw all your favorites and story alerts and it made me squeal- I posted this, went to sleep and when I woke up, boom, 21 mails about the story 'the choice I don't have' so thanks guys, its really motivating, but I'm not going to be able to update this soon all the time, today is Saturday but tomorrow school returns…**

**O.k. so anyways- I know why Quinn is sad and angry and surprised that Blaine is her soul mate, my best friend knows why, but you? You don't!**

**So if you do want to know, review and tell me that and then I will write the next chapter her pov so you will know.**

**So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey again, I'm starting to have a feeling you don't read my A/Ns…**

**I don't know if I should be flattered 'cause you skip right ahead to the story or if I should be offended 'cause you don't care what I have to say…**

**Hmmm…**

**Decided I'll do this on Quinn pov anyways, just to clear things up…**

Quinn pov- for clearing things up.

Today was Blaine's sixteenth birthday, today he will find out we are not soul mates.

I already know we are not soul mates, I met my soul mate.

It was shocking to me too when Puck came to me a day after his sixteenth birthday and told me we are soul mates, at first I didn't believe him, I thought he was just trying to get into my pants, but then he showed me the drawing, and it said with clear beautiful words 'Quinn Fabray'.

I didn't know how Blaine would react, I was reacting pretty bad, I started crying, but Puck soothed me, I told him about Blaine and he listened and he understood, so we've been dating secretly until today, when Blaine will tell me we are not soul mates.

He will probably do it tomorrow, I already practiced what I'll say, what I'll do, how I will cry but nod solemnly, trying to make him feel less guilty.

I heard a knock on the door, I frowned, no one was supposed to come here today…

I went and opened the door where I saw…

"Blaine" I didn't hug him or kiss him, I knew he was here to break up with me.

"My father kicked me out" he said, I didn't understand why, or why he came here, I mean, I am his girlfriend but he already knows we are not soul mates, and he knows I will not date someone I know is not my soul mate.

"Why?" I ask, trying to understand whats happening here.

"I don't know" he said, I saw a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes, but getting kicked of the house sounds terrible, so I just blamed it on this.

"Today is your sixteenth birthday" I said and he avoided my eyes, I was just trying to get to the point, all the kicking out of houses was confusing me, I want to hear why he is here.

"It is" he says, avoiding my question.

"We aren't soul mates are we?" I whisper, ready to cry, the tears wont be fake, I loved Blaine, but I'm not going to waste my time with someone who I'm not meant to be with.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are!" he looks at me and I go into a panic state of mind, maybe he is lying?

No, Blaine would never do that to me.

But Puck would…

Oh, god, Puck lied to me! I saw him fake drawing a name for Jacob ben Israel once, I should've known he faked mine too, I can't believe I believed him.

Blaine must never know.

I tried hiding my growing panic and smiled instead.

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful! You are welcome to stay here as long as you want" I kiss him and I feel him kissing back, I wrap my arms around his neck, somehow the kiss don't feel real like the ones I have with Puck…

No, I must be imagining, what I had with Puck was a crush, Blaine is my love, I'm sure of it.

"Oh, Blaine! I wasn't expecting you here! You are soaking wet!" my mother walks in and we part quickly, Blaine wraps an arm around my waist and holds me close to him.

"Mother, today was Blaine's sixteenth birthday" I smile at my mother's face.

"Oh! Do you need some soul paints? We have Quinn's…" she starts saying.

"He already drew mom" I smile at her a genuine smile, I know she loves Blaine, I love him too and so does my father, we will be happy.

"Ohh! You are going to be my son in law! Ohh, we always knew it will be you Blaine, I'm so happy…" my mom starts chirping but I am not listening, I'm trying to tell her the truth, but she won't let me put one word in, at last I'm just talking really fast so she will listen.

"Mom, Blaine's dad kicked him out, he doesn't know why" I say and I feel Blaine's grip on me even harder, I place my head on his shoulder to comfort him, but I can feel he is tense.

"Well, you can stay with us for as long as you want" she said and then starts treating Blaine because he is soaked wet, I go to change my clothes because they got wet from hugging Blaine, I try thinking about what I will do with Puck.

Of course I'll break up with him, but he deserves a big bitch slap for doing that to me, and I thought he was growing up finally…

I'll talk to Mercedes later, for now I should be happy I'm with Blaine now and everything turned out o.k., Blaine will never know and we will live happily together forever.

We eat dinner quietly, I know this day was hard on Blaine, it was hard on me too, he excuses himself from dinner, but he didn't wait for us to say goodnight back, so I walk to his room, I hear him sing a song, ;such a lonely day'.

I swear in my heart Blaine will never have lonely days like this anymore.

When he finishes he goes to sleep and falls asleep immediately, I walk quietly into his room, I kiss his forehead, and whisper goodnight, then I walk to my bedroom.

I look at the room, Blaine always teased me about my room being to pink and girly for him, I look at the bed and see the framing where I had a picture of Puck and me smiling.

I replaced it today, It used to be Blaine and me.

I sat down, intending to replace it again, but something stopped my hand.

Puck and I, we looked so happy together, we looked like real soul mates.

No.

This is just a state of mind, it's just my teenage hormones that wants me to rebel, I know my parents like Blaine so I am automatically pretending Puck is right for me.

I took out the picture and inserted the same picture of Blaine and I that was before.

I lied down and thought about Blaine, and before I knew it I was singing.

_'I saw you fell asleep_

_While you were reading_

_Pages on your face_

_You had been weeping_

I thought about Blaine, about all the kisses we shared, about how his parents kicked him out just like that.

_And I saw_

_What it was_

_That I had done_

What I had with Puck was a huge mistake, he tricked me and I believed him, he will pay for trying to tear me apart from my soul mate.

_But last night_

_We fell apart_

_And broke to pieces_

_Our love was in the hall_

_All packed in boxes_

I love Puck, I guess, but it's not the same thing, you can love someone who isn't your soul mate it will pass soon, I know it will.

_And I saw_

_What it was_

_That I had done_

_To you_

If Blaine finds out, he will never forgive me, he thinks cheating is the worst a person can do, and I know he doesn't believe in soul mates, he says it takes out the romance out of this.

_I was wrong_

_I was wrong_

_Yeah…_

_I was wrong_

_I was wrong_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh_

I will be the best soul mate anyone can ask for, from now on, and Puck will pay, I just have to make sure Puck and Blaine never meet.

Ever.

**A/N: hey there, so I hoped you liked it, yep, this is why Quinn is mad, the song is called I Was Wrong, it's by Sleepstar, I don't really know the band but I like the song =)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yeah, I've been lazy lately… soorrryyy….**

**Considering starting a badboy!Kurt mute!Blaine f"f, I already have some of it written and most in my head…**

**What do you think?**

Hey guys- please read the A/N this time- I need your opinion, I know most of you don't do that so I wrote this as if it's a part of the story- sorry, its important…

"Jeff can I borrow your laptop for just a second?" Blaine asked.

"Excuse me?" Jeff looked at Blaine over his laptop.

"Can I borrow your laptop? Mine was left at home since my… father… didn't give me a big heads up about…" he let it trail off, Jeff looked like he was going to Have a heart attack.

"But… my laptop…" he whimpered but handed it to Blaine.

"You can't be serious! You never let me touch you laptop let alone use it! And I'm your boyfriend!" Nick protested, Blaine just stuck out his tongue.

He opened an incognito browsing mode in Google chrome (sorry, I'm in love with Google chrome, best internet ever) and typed two words.

'Kurt Hummel'

10,000 results found.

All Blaine could think in that moment was 'shit, fucking shit'.

_Kurt Hummel winning coach Sylvester's cheerleading competition._

'No that's probably some other guy called Kurt' Blaine thought and continued.

_Hummel garage._

'Defiantly not him, - soul mates are supposed to be around the same age' he laughed and continued, going on several pages that talked about all kinds of weird things like:

_Kurt Hummel wins a football game with the song 'single ladies' by Beyoncé_

He raised his hands to his forehead, this could take days, months even, and he doesn't have months to spare.

"Hey dude what are you looking for?" Nick asked "OH, Kurt Hummel, nice dude, I have a cousin going to McKinley, she knows him…" he said.

"Repeat please" Blaine demanded.

"I have a cousin going to McKinley, she knows him…" Nick said hesitating.

"He goes to McKinley?" asked Blaine.

"Umm… yes" Nick said.

"Ohh… well, thank you Nick" Blaine shut the laptop down and smiled.

"You are welcome?" Nick asked, he was very confused, he will talk to Jeff later.

"Well, I have math class, but thanks" Blaine said.

He was happy for the rest of the day- he didn't find Kurt Hummel just yet, but he was closer.

0.0.0

"You want to do what?" Quinn asked, she was sitting in his lap and they were just in the middle of making out when Blaine innocently suggested that little offer.

"Meet your McKinley friends- if we are to be married, I might as well know them, plus, they sound nice" he explained, his hands wrapped around her, she kissed him again and they were back to making out, at first he went with that, but he was not about to give up that easily…

"How about I come with you to school once? I can cut Dalton, it won't be that bad" he said, stopping the kissing.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, you need good grades" she smiled and started kissing him again, Blaine was starting to think she didn't want to talk about that with him.

"You need good grades" she smiled and started kissing him again, blaine , he moved to kissing her neck and slowly moved up to her neck.

"One day won't hurt my grades" he whispered in her ear, she got up from him.

"Why are you pushing it?" she asked, she llooked more scared than hurt, which confused Blaine.

"Because, we will be getting married and I want to meet your friends" he lied, looking at the ground.

"We can invite them over, how about a slumber party? it will be just us, the girls, and Kurt" she said.

"Kurt?" he said, slowly feeling a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, mom and dad lets me invite him because he is gay" she said, 'bingo' Blaine smiled to himself.

"That would be amazing" he said.

"Really?" she said as if she didn't think he will be convinced that easily but smiled.

"Yes" he assured her, right now, he can take making out with Quinn for a while more.

He was going to meet Kurt Hummel.

"Well, I believe my mouth was just here" she put a finger to his lips, and slowly sat on him again.

"I guess it was" he said, he was hoping she would forget about it, but no, she started kissing him again, slowly deepening the kiss, Blaine kept trying to imagine Kurt.

'What would he look like? What would he act like? Will he like music? What if he hates Blaine? What if he already knows Blaine is his soul mate and he tells Quinn? But most importantly- what if he doesn't like harry potter?' Blaine shuddered as he thought about it...

"Are you cold?" Quinn asked.

"No, just thinking about life without you" he said- well, technically speaking, it wasn't a lie… right?

"You are so sweet" she said and the kiss continued, it went on for a while, until Quinn said something Blaine didn't want to hear.

"Blaine" she whispered in his ear and he hummed in response.

"I think I'm ready" she said and his eyes shot open, he realized she was on her bed, and he was leaning on her, she smiled a small smile.

"What…" he choked out "what exactly are you ready for? Lunch?" he offered lamely, he almost threw up.

'Please don't let it be what I think it is' he prayed.

"Not really" she laughed, but then she pulled a condom from a hidden pocket in her dress.

"Quinn, your religion…" he started.

"Blaine, we are soul mates, we are going to get married one day, my religion forbids it before sixteen because you don't know who is your soul mate, but… I do know…" she smiled at him.

"I don't want to push you into anything you are not ready for…" he lamely excused.

"Blaine, you are not pushing me, it was my idea" she said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that…" he said, slowly getting up.

"Why not? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not good enough?" she had tears in her eyes.

'No, you are just not really a guy' he thought as he wiped her tears.

"No, no it's not that, you are amazing, but I have already asked from you so much, I live in your house god damn it! I can't take that from you too, it won't be fair to you and to your parents. Let's just wait, at least until you are sixteen" he said 'when, hopefully, I can live a t Kurt's place already' he added in this head.

"My parents wouldn't mind" she said, slowly starting to peel his shirt off.

"You are probably right, but, I don't want to take my chances, please Quinn, for me" he begged her.

"fine" she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaine. This is Mercedes and Rachel, Mercedes, Rachel, this is Blaine- my soul-mate" she introduced them.

"Wait- Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?" Blaine asked, an expression of pure disbelief was all over his face.

"Umm… yeah" she said "how do you know my last name?" she asked.

"How old are you?" he asked, smiling widely.

"This is none of your business! What's up with this interrogation?" she asks.

"Did you have your sixteen birthday already?" he asked.

"This is very rude Blaine! It's so unlike you!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Answer the question" he said and looked her right in the eyes.

"Yes I did, not that it's any of your business, Quinn, I do not approve" Mercedes said. Shoving past Blaine to enter the house

"He is not like that, I don't know what has gotten into him" she called after her.

"Then I guess you saw the name Wesley Montgomery before" Blaine said and Mercedes stopped dead in track.

"You know him?" she asked.

"He is one of my best friends, and he hates being called Wesley, he prefers Wes- I can't blame him, Wesley is a stupid name" Blaine said, smirking.

"Buttercup from 'The Princess Bride' would beg to differ, I believe" said a voice from the door, when Blaine looked to see who talked his breath was taken away, for a moment he was sure he was dead and he got to heavenת נוא אישמ יקרhe got to heaven. ath was taken away, for a moment he was sure he was dead and he got to heaven. , but then the angel that stood at the door step smirked and Blaine knew he was wrong, because even heaven cant be this perfect, Blaine just wanted to stare at him and never let go, he felt electricity as the boy looked at him with wonder, but quickly looking on the floor, he knew he felt it too.

"Quinn, Carole had some time to bake so she made us sugar-free brownies, I hope you don't mind, also, Finn says that if you don't organize something for the 'guys in the group'" the angel made quotation marks with his hands "to meet your soul mate, they are going to pick the lock to your house and kidnap him to a 'guys night out'" he added quotation marks again "then he said, 'oh, sorry dude, I didn't mean to say you are not a guy'" he did that part with a low voice that Blaine found extremely attractive "but then I threw a book at him because I was trying to organize a bag and he kept interrupting" the angel wrapped up the story.

"I don't mind about the cookies…" Quinn started.

"Brownies" the angel corrected her, she laughed.

"Brownies… Finn can really be an idiot sometimes, and you can come in" Quinn gestured him in and Kurt took a small step while Blaine is fake coughing (didn't sound very natural, he is not a natural cougher, like Kurt and Barbra Streisand).

"Ohh, right, Kurt, this is my soul mate Blaine, Blaine, this is Kurt, he is a countertenor, a great dresser and the man to go about anything that has to do with scarves, vogue or face lotions…" Quinn said, and Blaine eagerly offered Kurt a hand for a hand shake, Kurt laughed which made Blaine call himself stupid in 7 different languages immediately in his head (he actually knew only 4 languages fluently- English, Spanish, Italian and Filipino- but he knew some words in other languages) and also tried to stop his heart from beating to stop because this was the sweetest sound he ever heard, he really believed he can die a happy man just because he heard Kurt laugh, Kurt shook his hand and laughed again and Blaine smiled shyly, but then he felt his shirt being grabbed from behind.

"C'mon, prep-school boy, tell me everything about my soul mate" Mercedes dragged him to Quinn's room, he heard Kurt saying in the background.

"Oh, he knows Wesley, so that's what the conversation from before was about" he heard Kurt saying.

.0.0

"so, is he one of those people that when they find their soul mate's name, they continue dating, or is he waiting for me?" she asked, Blaine looked at the clock, its been an hour and a half since Mercedes started 'the Wes investigation' , at some point the girls and Kurt joined, and they had TONS of questions, in the beginning, Blaine found it entertaining, but now he was exhausted from all the questions and he seriously just wanted to get to the brownies-eating part, because apparently, unlike any sleep over he ever was in, this one had no pizza!

Abomination.

"at first he had a girlfriend- before he found his soul mate- and when he found out they aren't soul mates, they decided to stay together, until they found you, because they really liked each other, you know you can like someone who is not your soul mate, but then she found her soul mate and they broke up, he was kinda bummed but he decided he wasn't going to let this get to him and instead developed an epic bromance with David." Blaine answered, she was going to find out about their bromance at one point or another…

"Was his girlfriend pretty?" Mercedes looked intimidating, Blaine felt scared.

"umm… yeah, I guess, she was blond- but it was dyed, I always ever looked at Quinn so I didn't really notice" he thought it wasn't really a lie if he decided to name Jeff's ass 'Quinn' I mean, Blaine knew Jeff and nick were soul mates, but the guy defiantly pulled off tight jeans when he wore them.

"was she thin?" asked Mercedes and everyone in the room sighed, Blaine guessed this is not the first time Mercedes is worried about her weight, Blaine thought she was pretty, really, as a gay guy's opinion.

"She was kinda chubby, actually, Wes always said he hates those, and I quote, 'skinny girls who starve themselves to death'" he said.

"'cedes, hearing about your soul mate is fascinating, and I'm not being sarcastic here, but the point of this unison is to get to know Blaine, not Wesley, also, poor Blaine must be sick of answering questions about his best friend, I mean, 'cedes, what straight guy will ever know if his best friend's cooking skills are more French or more Italian?" Kurt interrupted the conversation and Blaine mentally thanked him for saying that.

"But Kurt…" Mercedes whined.

"Blaine, do you happen to have your phone here?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded and gave it to him, Kurt messed with it for what seemed like a long time and then told Mercedes Wes's phone number, when Blaine took the phone back Kurt blushed furiously and started complaining about the fact that "it's so hot in here".

"So… ladies, Kurt Blaine, who is ready for his nail polish?" Tina (which arrived in the middle of 'the Wes interrogation') asked, the girl's squealed and Blaine could feel the color draining from his face, Kurt saw him and laughed.

"They only want you to help them, they won't expect you to actually wear it" he explained and Blaine felt himself sigh in relief.

.0.0.0

"It was great having you over, bye girls" Quinn waved the next morning and Blaine was almost happy it was over.

Almost.

Let's admit it, Blaine thought it was hell.

But… he also got to meet Kurt.

"So, did you enjoy?" Quinn asked him, putting her hands on his shoulders from behind and whispering in his ear, her hands felt like claws, he felt trapped.

"Umm… I still think it's not an appropriate sleep-over without pizza, but I'm really tired, so…" he quickly got away.

"You know, my sixteenth birthday is in three weeks, exactly a day after Kurt's" she threw the note about Kurt absent mindedly but he thought how amazingly perfect this is, this way, Kurt will know before Quinn.

"Yeah…" he didn't really get down to the meaning of what she said.

"My offer still stands" Blaine's eyes shot open Quinn squeezed his butt and he quickly ran away to his room mattering about 'tired'.

He tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come so he opened his phone and looked at all the phone numbers, but then he saw one he didn't recognize.

It said 'Kurt- text me so I'll have your phone number' Blaine immediately smiled.

_**Hey Kurt, its Blaine, didn't c ur name earlier, this is my phone ;) - B xoxo**_

He couldn't resist adding the winking smiley face and the x's and o's

Soon enough came an answer.

_**Hey Blaine, I should have known you are one of those people who use shortcut's in texting, what you sent is not called English, just so you know- K xoxo**_

Blaine laughed at that.

_**It's called Textish, and I won't speak in it if it disturbs u- B xoxo**_

Blaine saw he wrote 'u' instead of 'you and quickly sent another text

_**I meant you, my mistake- B xoxo**_

His phone buzzed a little

_**I don't I really mind, but I don't know what about you, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow or something- good night- K xoxo**_

Blaine yawned, he was tired too, but he didn't want Kurt to go yet.

_**I c what u r sayin', I'm kinda tired 2, g'night- B xoxo**_

He sent the text, and turned off his phone, he tried to sleep, but all he could think about is Kurt, finally he decided to open his laptop (which he didn't really forget at his father's place, he just said that so Jeff will give him his laptop, which was faster) and entered YouTube, he found the song he was looking for in seconds, it was kinda jumpy, but it always calmed Blaine for an unknown reason, so he sang with the music.

_I don't patronize__  
><em>_I realize__  
><em>_I'm losing and this is my real life__  
><em>_I'm half asleep__  
><em>_And I am wide awake__  
><em>_This habit is always so hard to break__  
><em>_I don't want to be the bad guy_

'but I am' he thought sadly, he was, really, he was hitting on Kurt while he had a girlfriend, who was completely sure they are soul mates, he was fooling everyone around him and when everyone finds out, they are going to hate him.

_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why__  
><em>_I'm killing time (I'm killing time),__  
><em>_And time's killing you every way that I do__  
><em>_  
><em>_Did you say__  
><em>_Please just follow me__  
><em>_I thought you wanted me__  
><em>_Cause I want you all to myself_

He thought about Kurt, about his smile, his laugh, his amazing personality, the way he didn't write in Textish in his texts, everything about him was just so perfect and it was only the beginning…_  
><em>_I can try and suck it up__  
><em>_I just can't suck it up__  
><em>_Make me feel like someone else__  
><em>_Please just follow me__  
><em>_I thought you wanted me__  
><em>_Cause I want you all to myself__  
><em>_I can try and suck it up__  
><em>_I just can't suck it up__  
><em>_Make me feel like someone else__  
><em>

He knew he changed forever, he felt like a stranger to himself, the old him was a straight guy who lived in a house where he was raised being gay is wrong and an abomination, he loved pizza and thought the interest he finds in Jeff's ass sometimes was mere curiosity and that everyone had it, he was in love with Quinn and most of all, he thought soul mates was a stupid thing.

_I'm under the gun__  
><em>_Feel like the only one__  
><em>_I just can't decide what I'm running from__  
><em>_This isn't what__  
><em>_I wanted but__  
><em>_I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut__  
><em>_It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough__  
><em>_And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck__  
><em>_Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again__  
><em>

'I'll have to find a way of moving in with Kurt, he mentioned his step brother Finn, maybe if I tell Quinn I'm uncomfortable with staying in a house with her because she is a girl and I need some guy company because I promised to myself I'll wait until her sixteenth birthday? She'll just say I should go to Jeff or something… why haven't I went to Jeff in the first place? I should have, I was stupid not too…' he noticed the song went on and continued singing from where the song was.

_Na-na na-na na__  
><em>_Na-na na-na na-na__  
><em>_Na-na na-na na__  
><em>_Na-na na-na na-na_

_(Please just follow me__  
><em>_I thought you wanted me__  
><em>_Cause I want you all to myself__  
><em>_I can try and suck it up__  
><em>_I just can't suck it up__  
><em>_Make me feel like...)__  
><em>

Blaine yawned and noticed his eye lids closing, one, two, three times, each time it was harder to open them back.

_Did you say__  
><em>_Please just follow me__  
><em>_I thought you wanted me__  
><em>_Cause I can't stay with someone else__  
><em>_I'll try and suck it up__  
><em>_I just can't fuck it up__  
><em>_I want you all to myself__  
><em>

At this point of the song Blaine was sound asleep on his key board, the song continues playing in the background.

_Did you say__  
><em>_Please just follow me__  
><em>_I thought you wanted me__  
><em>_Cause I want you all to myself__  
><em>_I can try and suck it up__  
><em>_I just can't suck it up__  
><em>_Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na!_

**A/N: that was kinda long- hope you liked it! Also, since I don't really speak Textish, if any of you see anything that I can add, any error, or just know a few phrases, be sure to tell me!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: you have every right to hate me now.**

**I'm so sorry, both about this story and the others… I will do my best to update all of them soon- but just never give up on me, if I give up on a story, I will say it!**

**To any of you who reads my other stories- I will do my best to update soon, just, school is giving so much pressure…**

**Its no excuse, I know, but…**

Days flew by, weeks went and Blaine felt worse about what he was doing to Quinn, he tried suggesting moving in with Jeff but she wouldn't take it.

"My soul mate will live with me. Don't feel like you are a burden- you are not at all! Although if there is something you want to do to make it up for me, I can think of one thing that will defiantly do the job" she always smiled when she said that and he tried his best not to run away screaming.

But then there was Kurt.

Kurt was… he was perfect.

They texted every day and when he came over he always said hi to Blaine, it wasn't much, but for Blaine it was the world.

The making out scene with Quinn became some kind of torture to Blaine, because when it was just kissing- it was nice, after all- kissing anybody is fun, as long as they are good kissers- but when he felt Quinn taking his hand up her shirt he decided that was it.

When he talked to Quinn about it she just said that it's not like they are sleeping together and that he should stop being such a prude.

So he lived with it.

All in all, Blaine's life was o.k., if you can call being thrown out of your house because you are gay and living at your girlfriends place while she thinks she is your soul mate o.k. until one day…

"Hello?" Blaine asked, the number on the cellphone wasn't recognized.

"Where are you?" he heard a girl saying- he immediately knew who that was.

"Umm… Melody, why isn't your number recognized?" he asked.

"Changed the settings, now tell me where are you or when I find you- you are dead!" she exclaimed.

"You can't kill me! You are what? Twelve years old?" he said.

"Fourteen. And I'm taking Krav Maga lessons" she said.

"Quinn's place" he said- she sounded really angry.

Sometimes he was really scared of his baby sister.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Blaine heard the knocking, he had a guess who is it, but whether it was melody or it wasn't- he didn't want to open that door, so he sat.

"Blaine, I know you are there! If you don't open the goddamned door right now I will burst it open, and we don't want that happening!" Yes, that was melody all right, I got up and slowly opened the door, she came in without a word and went upstairs. I followed her.

"How do you even know where is Quinn's house? Let alone where my room in Quinn's house is?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I have my ways." She said, I was defiantly scared now.

"sit" she commended, her blonde hair was flying over her shoulder as she said it, both our parents have brown hair, no one knows how she got hers.

She took an old boom box out of her bag- she loved that boom box, it was mine and then one day I gave it to her because she said she hated music and she never goes anywhere without it.

A song started to play, I immediately recognized One Republic's Say All I need, and she started singing:

_Do you know where your heart is?_

I immediately knew dad told her

_Do you think you can find it?_

I thought about Kurt and nodded, more to myself than to her

_Or did you trade it for something_

_Somewhere better just to have it?_

I thought about Quinn, about what we thought we have, what I could have had.

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong, but_

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

I felt the choking sensation in my throat, and slowly the tears started coming out as my sister was singing to me.

_Well, bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

She sang and nodded in my direction, meaning now its time I join her, so I joined her, we were both crying, but it didn't affect the quality of our voices

_Well, all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

I understood why she picked this song, it described the situation perfectly, I let her song the rest, I was crying too hard, choked by my own tears, she understood.

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_And are you trying to shake it?_

_You're doing your best and_

_Your best look_

_You're praying that you make it_

I looked at her, the tears were making a river on her cheeks because she understood now, she understood everything, but her voice was amazing nonetheless.

_Well, bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

I took a lot of air and joined her once again, just for that part, she smiled a trembling smile.

_Well, all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

She looked at me, her accusing eyes now watering and filled with sorrow

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it? _

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Better than you had it_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

I joined her one last time, singing my soul out of my chest, thinking of Quinn, Quinn's parents, my friends, my family, they were all swirling around Kurt that stood in the middle.

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

My knees weakened and I realized I stood up, I was on my knees crying when my sister finished the song

_Whenever the end is_

_ ? Do you think you can see it_

_Well, until you get there_

_Go on, go ahead and scream it_

_Just say it_

We were crying in each other's arms until she wiped her tears and said "so, did you find that Kurt Hummel boy yet?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm a terrible, terrible person for keeping you here- I know, I know- I'm so so sorry… I'm just so busy all the time! Updates will take a lot of time to come, and in the next month to four months there might be one, but probably none at all… I'm sorry! Thank you for staying with me!**

Blaine slowly walked into Quinn's room- He was looking for her phone because he couldn't find his, the room was pink and organized, but somehow looked threatening in his eyes, as if Quinn will walk in any second.

He finally found her phone next to an open notebook with her hand writing, he knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't look, but he couldn't help himself and he looke ad it curiously.

_**'Blaine is so distant lately, I wish he would just tell me what's wrong.**_

_**I mean- Yeah, I guess setting kicked out of your house isn't that nice, but it's been a long time since then and I just feel like there is more to it.**_

_**He refuses to talk to me about anything, and it's like every time we are kissing he just cant wait to leave…**_

_**Am I doing something wrong? I am not pushing him into anything, but he is just so… I don't even know…**_

_**I just wish he would talk to me… He didn't even tell me why his parents kicked him out! He is avoiding the subject…**_

_**Maybe I'm just imagining… I'm going to…'**___

Blaine stopped reading because he heard a noise in the hall, he quickly got up and started leaving the room with the phone in his hand when Quinn walked in.

"Oh, hi, I just wanted to talk to you… You were looking for my phone? Never mind, I need to tell you something, and I know you- You express yourself best through song, so I thought it might help you understand better too" She said and Blaine was shocked at the sudden talkative and gentle Quinn, so he just nodded.

"Okay, so I wanted to sing you this…" Quinn said and pressed a button in her computer that played the background music.

_You say you wander your own land__  
><em>_But when I think about it__  
><em>_I don't see how you can__  
><em> 

She looked at him with sad eyes and he looked her in the eyes back, at that moment he just wanted to tell her everything- He knew she would be mad, but he just saw so much raw emotion in her eyes, and seeing she was suffering like this because of him hurt him.

___You're aching, you're breaking__  
><em>_And I can see the pain in your eyes__  
><em>_Says everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't know why___

_So little time__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
><em>_But everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same_

Tears started streaming softly down her cheek, he came closer to her, wanting to wipe them away for her, but she took a step back.__

_You're gone from here__  
><em>_Soon you will disappear__  
><em>_Fading into beautiful light__  
><em>_'Cause everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel right___

_So little time__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
><em>_But everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same__  
><em> 

He understood he was tearing up a bit too, he couldn't stop thinking about all the hurt he is causing her, about his family and about Kurt, it was all coming so fast, and he couldn't just ignore it like always.

_So little time__  
><em>_Try to understand that I'm__  
><em>_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game__  
><em>_I try to stay awake and remember my name__  
><em>_But everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same___

_Oh__  
><em>_Everybody's changing__  
><em>_And I don't feel the same_

"Please Blaine. Talk to me" She whispered in the end, and he came close to her, and softly kissed her.

"Quinn, you don't deserve all of this- And I'm sorry. I'm just… This is so complicated, and pressuring, and I'm having a hard time dealing with everything. I'm sorry I worry you" Blaine said softly, and Quinn hugged him silently, softly crying and nodding.

This was the first real, emotional moment they had since his sixteenth birthday, and they both felt it, suddenly Blaine remembered why he thought he loved Quinn before.

"I'll talk to you- I promise I will, I just… Not right now, okay?" He looked her in the eyes and she nodded softly, before he left the room.

**Emergency, come here now. Please.** Blaine softly typed the text, not signing the message, forgetting it was Quinn's phone, and sent it to Kurt.

And now. He waits.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as Kurt entered the house.

"Umm, hi Blaine- This is really not a good time, I got an emergency text from Quinn saying I should meet her now in her place and…" Kurt started looking for Quinn in his eyקד his eywor her place and...a I got a red aler I think, and then I will update more- I promise!

d of studying for a big test-es, obviously alarmed.

"No, that was me… Couldn't fine my phone and I needed you to come here fast so… Sorry?" Blaine offered when Kurt's eyes relaxed a bit and then looked at him.

"Oh, well then, do you want us to go up to your room or something?" Kurt looked at him and Blaine suddenly blushed.

"Well… Umm… Yeah, I… My sister just came and we talked and she… Umm… She wanted to meet you- And she wouldn't leave it, and I told her I don't want to bother you with that but…" Blaine started stuttering and blushing, while Kurt stood there with an amused look on his face.

"It's okay- We are friends, right? If your sister gave you a hard time on it, then I would love meeting her for you" He smiled at him and Blaine sighed in relief and smiled back "But why did she want to meet me?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Oh… Umm… I told her you like vogue, and fashion and she loves that stuff too so…" Blaine made up an excuse, hoping Kurt would buy it without further more questions.

"Oh, well then, let's go meet her! I bet you have more important things to do then stand chatting here with me" He said and Blaine had to fight the urge to say that he doesn't and that he wish he could just stand there and chat with him all day, and nodded, leasing the way to his room.

"Mel, this is Kurt, Kurt, this is my sister Melody" Blaine introduced them.

"So, Melody, Blaine told me you're into fashion, and that's why you wanted to meet me" Kurt smiled at him and Blaine nodded behind his back to Melody.

"Are you gay?" Melody asked tactlessly, Kurt looked a little shocked at the direct question and Blaine just wanted to jump on her and make her not say it.

"Mel!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's okay- Yes, I am." Kurt said and smiled when Melody smiled at him.

"Do you already know who your soul mate is?" She asked again and Blaine wanted to go and jump out of a window, because if Kurt wouldn't understand the truth from his blush- He didn't know what would be a give away, but Kurt didn't even look at him.

"No, I'm sixteen a day before Quinn, Blaine's mate- Which makes my birthday next week" He smiled and Blaine almost choked.

"Next week?" He managed to ask in an alarmed tone.

"Yeah, let me guess- You completely forgot and didn't buy Quinn anything?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, even though he didn't really panicked because of that.

"I don't think she will want my gift" Blaine said sadly, not realizing he said that out loud until Kurt stared at him confusedly.

"Why wont she? You are her soul mate" Kurt said, and Blaine stared at him with horror.

"Actually Kurt, there is something we need to tell you" Melody said in a soft voice and Kurt looked at her, obviously confused.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Quinn is not my soul mate" Blaine said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while... I started getting ramdom reviews that told me to continue, and I had most of it done for two months now (terrible, right? It took me 15 minutes to finish it today), and since I was sick of studying...**

**I'm happy with it, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you, it's the thing that keeps this story alive!**

"Let me try and understand what you are telling me" Kurt said, pacing around the room while Blaine sat helplessly on the bed "you told Quinn you are her soul mate even though you are not, because you needed a place to stay, because your dad kicked you out when he found out you are gay?"

Blaine nodded "yeah" he said simply.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked and Blaine was wordless, he didn't know how he is supposed to explain exactly the reason he would tell that to Kurt from all people, but the silence explained enough.

"Oh, no… Me?" Kurt asked slowly, he didn't know if he should be sad, or happy, so he was both. He never imagined this is how he is going to meet his soul mate.

Blaine nodded quietly and Kurt sat down next to him "You got us into quite a mess" he said and Blaine looked at his knees "I'm sorry" he mumbled quietly and in this moment Kurt had no doubt that Blaine wasn't lying, they truly were soul mates.

_Before… well… everything._

Kurt was sick of it. Sick of it all. He was being bullied, tortured by the Neanderthals in his school every day, depressed, ignored, lonely, hated… and he was sick of it.

All he was looking for was his 16th birthday, when he could finally find out who is the one person that will always be there for him, that can hold him after the bad days at school, and tell him it's going to be alright, and that he is better than them, because lately, he started to doubt that, he started to doubt everything, even the point of living long enough until he can find his soulmate.

At least he had Quinn's slumber party today, some quality time with the girls and Quinn's boyfriend/newly discovered soul mate.

Kurt walked inside Quinn's house, carrying the cookies Carole basically shoved to his hand when he heard a voice he didn't recognize saying "… and he hates being called Wesley, he prefers Wes- I can't blame him, Wesley is a stupid name" as a big 'Princess Bride' fan, Kurt was offended by such a statement and immediately retorted back.

"Buttercup from 'The Princess Bride' would beg to differ, I believe" he said and smirked when the boy, Blaine, looked at him. It felt like fireworks were moving between the two of them, giving him a strange sensation that he couldn't really place, but then Blaine looked at the ground and it stopped.

"Quinn, Carole had some time to bake so she made us sugar-free brownies, I hope you don't mind, also, Finn says that if you don't organize something for the 'guys' in the group" he said while making quotation marks with his hands "to meet your soul mate, they are going to pick the lock to your house and kidnap him to a 'guys' night out" he used quotation marks again "then he said, 'oh, sorry dude, I didn't mean to say you are not a guy'" Kurt finished in his 'Finn voice' which was just a lower version of his voice "but then I threw a book at him because I was trying to organize a bag and he kept interrupting" he finished the story, determined not to look at Blaine and ignore his presence until he could figure out what were these fireworks.

"I don't mind about the cookies…" Quinn started saying, But Kurt had to correct her.

"Brownies" he said and she laughed softly

"Brownies… Finn can really be an idiot sometimes, and you can come in" Quinn gestured towards Kurt and he walked inside when Blaine started obviously fake coughing.

"Ohh, right, Kurt, this is my soul mate Blaine, Blaine, this is Kurt, he is a countertenor, a great dresser and the man to go about anything that has to do with scarves, vogue or face lotions" Quinn introduced them and before Kurt knew it Blaine's hand was right in front of Kurt before he even blinked, he laughed softly and shook Blaine's hand, while Blaine smiled shyly.

he saw Mercedes heading towards the boy from behind but decided not to ruin the surprise, and it was worth the look of terror on his face when she suddenly grabbed his shirt.

"C'mon prep-school boy, tell me everything about my soul mate" Mercedes started dragging Blaine to Quinn's room.

"Oh, he knows Wesley, so that's what the conversation from before was about" Kurt said, smiling.

"Kurt, can you come help me in the kitchen?" Quinn asked, smiling at him, and he nodded. He followed her to the kitchen and on the way he heard Mercedes questioning poor Blaine about Wesley. He was so excited for her, Mercedes deserved happiness, and Wesley was going to give it to her. Quinn walked into the kitchen and closed the door.

"What do you think? About Blaine, I mean… I know he's my soul mate, but I trust you so much, and you are a great judge of character… Do you think it's right? Do you think we'll be happy?" she asked him and he was shocked. Wasn't this what soul mates were about? It wasn't even supposed to be a question, Quinn should have known Blaine would do all of that, she should have felt it.

Unless… All this soul mate thing was just not what Kurt thought. It wasn't that sure, or that happy. It was just something that is, and it doesn't change anything.

That realization hit Kurt like a slap to the face, that maybe his life are not going to get better the moment he finds his soul mate, that maybe nothing will change.

Kurt was never so depressed in his life. If that was the case, he didn't even want to wait for his soul mate, knowing he was going to make it better was the only thing that kept him waiting and that scared, confused, look on Quinn's face took away that too.

"You two are soul mates, there is a reason for that. He looks like a wonderful guy, everything anyone would want" Kurt said his honest opinion with a small, fake smile. Inside, he felt himself breaking down.

"so, is he one of those people that when they find their soul mate's name, they continue dating, or is he waiting for me?" Mercedes asked, Kurt was sitting in the side and looked at Blaine answering. He found himself fascinated with every move Blaine makes, the way his eyebrows were frowned when he thought about the best way to answer a question, and the way he sighed when he looked at the clock on the wall.

"at first he had a girlfriend- before he found his soul mate- and when he found out they aren't soul mates, they decided to stay together, until they found you, because they really liked each other, you know you can like someone who is not your soul mate, but then she found her soul mate and they broke up, he was kinda bummed but he decided he wasn't going to let this get to him and instead developed an epic bromance with David." Blaine answered, and Kurt smiled. He didn't know why he was smiling, he was actually devastated inside from the conversation with Quinn and he still felt the desperation, but somehow Blaine managed to make him smile.

"Was his girlfriend pretty?" Mercedes looked intimidating, and Kurt shook his head with pity.

"umm… yeah, I guess, she was blond- but it was dyed, I always ever looked at Quinn so I didn't really notice" Blaine explained and Kurt felt a sudden pinch in his heart, like jealousy. Stop it Kurt, he is Quinn's soul mate, just because he is attractive doesn't mean you should crush on him.

"was she thin?" asked Mercedes and everyone in the room sighed, Kurt didn't get it, Mercedes was so beautiful and she just refused to see it.

"She was kinda chubby, actually, Wes always said he hates those, and I quote, 'skinny girls who starve themselves to death'" he said.

"'cedes, hearing about your soul mate is fascinating, and I'm not being sarcastic here, but the point of this unison is to get to know Blaine, not Wesley, also, poor Blaine must be sick of answering questions about his best friend, I mean, 'cedes, what straight guy will ever know if his best friend's cooking skills are more French or more Italian?" Kurt interrupted the conversation, he saw Blaine was sick of answering questions about Wesley, or Wes. He didn't know how he knew, but he just kind of felt it.

"But Kurt…" Mercedes whined.

"Blaine, do you happen to have your phone here?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded and gave it to him, he messed with it for a number of seconds before finding Wes's phone number and inserting his own under the caption 'Kurt- text me so I'll have your phone number' on an impulse. Before he could regret it he gave Mercedes Wes's number and Blaine the phone. Of course he immediately started blushing and he mumbled "it's so hot in here".

"So… ladies, Kurt Blaine, who is ready for his nail polish?" Tina (which arrived in the middle of 'the Wes interrogation') asked, the girl's squealed and Kurt saw the color draining slowly from Blaine's face.

"They only want you to help them, they won't expect you to actually wear it" he explained.

0.0.0

Kurt left early in the morning, he said he was feeling sick and ran to his home. Being around the girls and Blaine did make him feel a bit better, but after what Quinn said he felt a void in himself.

He didn't want to live anymore.

He was thinking about it for so, so long but he always had the hope. That little thing that kept him going and that was the soul mate but it wasn't enough anymore after last night.

He already prepared the rope before because he knew he might want it and now he knew was the time. He just didn't want to wake up the next morning.

He thought about his dad, and he knew it would hurt him, but he had Carole and Finn, they'll get him through it. It'll be better that way.

He hang the rope on a hook from his ceiling, and took a deep breath. His last.


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly the phone buzzed.

Kurt stood silently for a few seconds before he decided to check it. No use to have messages unread when he's dead.

_Hey Kurt, its Blaine, didn't c ur name earlier, this is my phone ;) - B xoxo_

Kurt laughed when he saw the text and slapped a hand over his mouth. Did he just… laugh? And because of Blaine, again? What the hell was happening to him?

He rolled his eyes and texted him back quickly.

_Hey Blaine, I should have known you are one of those people who use shortcut's in texting, what you sent is not called English, just so you know- K xoxo_

He added the 'X' and 'O' in the end, just because Blaine did, it was a friendly thing! The fact that Kurt never wrote these doesn't change a thing… whatever.

_It's called Textish, and I won't speak in it if it disturbs u- B xoxo_

Kurt looked at the text, and before he could reply, Blaine sent another one.

_I meant you, my mistake- B xoxo_

Kurt laughed softly and decided to ignore that weird feeling talking to Blaine was giving him. It was probably nothing.

_I don't I really mind, but I don't know what about you, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow or something- good night- K xoxo_

'Talk to you tomorrow'. Why would he say that seconds before he was going to kill himself? Still, he sent the text without changing it.

_I c what u r sayin', I'm kinda tired 2, g'night- B xoxo_

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine's text and moved back to the rope, but he couldn't do it. He just… couldn't. He promised Blaine he would talk to him tomorrow (or something). And even if he ignored that… he didn't want to. He wanted to die so bad, and now… he didn't anymore.

It has to be the texts. What else could it be?

How can a single texting conversation change his mind?

He didn't know, and he didn't want to know. He just wanted to sleep, to relax, and to figure everything out the next morning.

He got into bed, but unfortunately, he couldn't manage to sleep, Blaine's smiling face appeared before his eyes, and later on… in his dreams.

.0.0

For the first few days every night Kurt hang the rope, every night he took one last breath before stepping back and texting Blaine.

Then days turned into weeks, and every day turned into most days… most days turned into some days, and some days eventually turned into never.

When Kurt looked back at the day he met Blaine, he could honestly say he was so happy he didn't do it. He was so happy he got a chance to meet Blaine, and even though he was Quinn's soulmate… Kurt was in love with him.

Fuck.

He was just thinking about Blaine when his phone buzzed and he looked up to see a text from Quinn.

Emergency, come here now. Please.

Emergency? What? Did something happen to Blaine? What could it be? Kurt started running towards Quinn's house and when he walked in, breathing heavily, Blaine jumped on him.

"Kurt!" Blaine basically yelled and moved towards him.

"Umm, hi Blaine- This is really not a good time, I got an emergency text from Quinn saying I should meet her now in her place and…" Kurt said quickly, looking around to try and find Quinn hysterical, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"No, that was me… Couldn't fine my phone and I needed you to come here fast so… Sorry?" Blaine looked very apologetic, and those eyes… how could he make puppy eyes hot and sweet at the same time?

"Oh, well then, do you want us to go up to your room or something?" Kurt asked softly and moved to Blaine

"Well… Umm… Yeah, I… My sister just came and we talked and she… Umm… She wanted to meet you- And she wouldn't leave it, and I told her I don't want to bother you with that but…" Blaine stuttered and Kurt smiled softly. His sister? That was the emergency? He wasn't hurt? Why would Blaine sister want to meet him? He had so many questions, and Blaine just didn't look completely honest, but… he also looked vulnerable, and Kurt decided this was not the time for questions.

"It's okay- We are friends, right? If your sister gave you a hard time on it, then I would love meeting her for you" He smiled at him and saw the relief on Blaine's face "But why did she want to meet me?" he asked. He had to at least ask that.

"Oh… Umm… I told her you like vogue, and fashion and she loves that stuff too so…" Blaine was clearly lying, and Kurt couldn't say he wasn't hurt, but there has to be a good reason for the lie, so he went with it.

"Oh, well then, let's go meet her! I bet you have more important things to do then stand chatting here with me" he said quickly and Blaine nodded and lead him through the stairs to his room.

"Mel, this is Kurt, Kurt, this is my sister Melody" Blaine introduced them.

"So, Melody, Blaine told me you're into fashion, and that's why you wanted to meet me" Kurt smiled at her, waiting for Melody to correct him. Blaine looked like he made up that lie in a second, so maybe she will tell him the truth.

"Are you gay?" Melody asked and Kurt really had to blink a number of times before thinking about answering. That was… well… straightforward.

"Mel!" Blaine looked at her with a harsh look.

"No, it's okay- Yes, I am." Kurt said and smiled when Melody smiled at him.

"Do you already know who your soul mate is?" Melody asked him and Kurt frowned slightly. Why would she care about that?

"No, I'm sixteen a day before Quinn, Blaine's mate- Which makes my birthday next week" he answered carefully.

"Next week?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked at him when he noticed the choked tone.

"Yeah, let me guess- You completely forgot and didn't buy Quinn anything?" Kurt asked and smiled. Boys…

"I don't think she will want my gift" Blaine said and Kurt could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why wont she? You are her soul mate" he stated simply and Blaine looked up in horror, but it was Melody who answered, and not him.

"Actually Kurt, there is something we need to tell you" Melody said in a soft voice and Kurt was really confused by now.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Quinn is not my soul mate" Blaine said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'll try not to do anymore POV's that are the same scene from different eyes, because they turn out very similar. Note taken, thank you for your review! **

****There is going to be one more chapter which will be the Epilogue of this story, and it's going to be in the future (we'll finally have klisses there. I promise). I'm sorry, I wanted to do this a lot longer, but I have no time, and honestly? I'm just trying to finish all of my stories now. If I get enough reviews I will write y'all a nice bonus. Enjoy!****

Kurt POV

When Kurt was young he always imagined how he'd meet his soulmate. Maybe they'd be lab partners? Or maybe they'll bump into each other in the street? Maybe they'll meet in work? Maybe they'll be friends for a while, and then they'll just find out they are soulmates?

No one bothered to tell him meeting your soulmate can happen in a pink bedroom, that is owned by the girl who is your soulmates' fake soulmate.

Just thinking about this gave him a headache.

He looked at Blaine and then at Melody. Blaine looked like a kicked puppy, and that made Kurt's heart melt in so many different ways… he couldn't stay mad at him, even if what he did was extremely stupid. _Extremely stupid._ Oh god oh god. What was he going to do? Or… actually… what are **they** going to do? It wasn't just him now. It was they. We. The thought made his heart skip a beat with excitement despite the terrible situation.

"Melody…" Kurt turned to her "since you're obviously smarter than…" your brother? My soulmate? "…Blaine. What do you say we do?" he asked

Blaine made a face but Melody smiled at the compliment before shaking her head "my idiot brother made quite a mess, I'm afraid. What should happen, in my opinion, is Blaine has to talk to Quinn. You need to pretend you knew nothing about it, because she will resent you anyways, and we don't want anyone to get murdered" she explained and Blaine shook his head frantically.

"No. No, someone else has to tell her" he said simply "I can't do it, she's… Quinn is great. Quinn is wonderful… she doesn't deserve what I did to her. Someone else has to do it"

"Blaine, it really has to be you, you know" Melody said and Kurt moved instinctively to hold Blaine's hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

.0.0

Quinn POV

When Quinn returned to her home, there was a suitcase near the door. Blaine's suitcase, to be exact. Where was he going? She was about to go to his room when she realized he was already in hers. He looked serious, and she had a deep, anxious feeling growing in her stomach. Her back pocket (where she always kept a picture of Puck- for no reason whatsoever, she just felt like it) felt like it was burning as she sat down.

"Something is wrong?" she determined and Blaine shifted uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Yes" he said, not sure he was able to tell her the truth, but then he thought about Kurt, about his smile, about the way he promised Blaine he could stay over. He took a deep breath and looked Quinn in the eyes. She looked at him back and then it was out, too late to stop now.

"Quinn, I'm not your soulmate"

Quinn froze. Literally couldn't move a finger. She processed the words again and again 'Blaine is not your soulmate' but it didn't seem to make sense.

"I don't think I understand" she smiled awkwardly and frowned.

"I… I lied to you. My dad kicked me out and I needed a place to… to sleep so I lied" Blaine swallowed thickly and watched as realization and pain hit Quinn. He's not her soulmate. Puck wasn't lying. Blaine and her weren't meant to be. Thank god!

"Oh, thank god" Quinn breathed out and now it was Blaine's turn to look confused.

"Umm… what?" he frowned.

"No! I mean… nothing personal, I just… oh god, I was trying so hard to fall back in love with you, but I'm in love with Puck. I'm sorry, I just… forget about that" Quinn tried to explain.

"What do you mean fall back in love? I thought we were in love!" Blaine exclaimed, looing kind of angry.

"Blaine" Quinn said simply "you lied to me about being my soulmate, you really cant get mad at me for loving the man who actually is my soulmate"

"oh… right…" Blaine blushed "guess I'm still sort of protective over you" he mumbled and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Quinn asked, she was mad, of course she was mad at Blaine, but the moment this conversation is over she can go to Puck and he will forgive her for screwing up. She knew he will. Everything was falling to place.

"Umm… well… it's… umm… it's Kurt" Blaine said and blushed even harder. Now… that Quinn did not expect. She loved Kurt, and she knew she was gay, but she used to be in love with Blaine and the thought about being beaten by a guy, and Kurt at that, was slightly upsetting . Even if it was stupid.

"Oh, I… I see… I assume you will be staying at his place from now on?" Quinn asked and looked down, the realization that Blaine and her were over, after all these years, was finally hitting her. Hard. It was never pleasant to break up with someone.

Blaine nodded and they hugged each other tight before Quinn managed a smile through tears and pushed him out of the door and towards Kurt's house "tell Kurt I said… he's very lucky" she said and Blaine nodded.


End file.
